Mephiles and Harime's Plot, Ultimate World of Darkness Part 2 Transcripts
Here is the transcript for Mephiles and Harime's Plot, Ultimate World of Darkness Part 2. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For this is Power Rangers Data Squad! Lady Palutena: Previously on Power Rangers Data Squad. Sunset Shimmer: A mysterious figure snooping around the portal? Gmerl: With the International Karate Championship Tournament starting tomorrow, They'd totally try to prank us by defacing the Wondercolts statue. Sunset Shimmer: Aren't the "International Karate Tournament" supposed to be about good components getting along? Mordecai: Well, It's kinda hard to get along with someone who beats you at everything. Sonic the Hedgehog: Not anymore! This time, Things are gonna be different. Mephiles the Dark: Now, It's time to begin my revenge for those Power Rangers, But not alone. Apple Bloom: So, Sunset, Applejack. Who do ya think will join in this year's tournament? Applejack: We'll see, Apple Bloom. It's a good thing we're invatin' a lot of friends. Satsuki Kiryūin: Today you will be examined for the International Karate Championship Tournament. Not one but all of the heroes chosen stand here as candidates... But this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy, Not a test of wills, But a test of heart. One of you may prevail or neither. I trust you are all ready, Is that clear!!? Everyone: Yes! Satsuki Kiryūin: Then let the Tournament begin! Blossom: Can we speak to you for a minute, Kai and I just came with the plan before the tournament. Digit: Just name it, And we'll play it. Suddenly, Mephiles and Nui Harime came down blasting through the roof. Robbie Diaz: Huh? Twilight Sparkle: What's going on? Yoshi: It's Mephiles! Apple Bloom: But I’m not gonna betray Emerl either, ‘Cause he’s become one of our best buddies after all we’ve been through together. Mephiles the Dark: We shall see, Rangers! Just then, Ransik attacked out of nowhere and rescued his friends. Robbie Diaz: Ransik! Emerl: Huh?! Ransik: Everyone, Let's go! Twilight Sparkle: You heard Ransik, Let's go! So, Everyone retreated to Cyberspace and not a moment too soon. Nui Harime: They're getting away! Mephiles the Dark: I doesn't matter, We'll be ready for them when they return. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Lucina (VO): Mephiles and Harime's Plot, Ultimate World of Darkness Part 2! The episode begins with everyone regrouping in Cyberspace, Robbie didn't understand why he came. Robbie Diaz: Say, Ransik. I'm a little confused, Why'd you come to our rescue? Ransik: Because I have some informations you must know, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Really? Mordecai: What is it? Yoshi: Yeah, What's up? Ransik: There is only one warrior from another dimension who might be the one you'll need help from, Her name is Lucina. Amy Rose: Lucina? Starlight Glimmer: Who is she? Princess Marina: Never heard of her. Emerl: I think I know who she is, Guys. Sunset Shimmer: You do? Emerl: Yeah, She's a princess who is also a human being, Just like Robbie. But she lives in a dimension in medieval times. Blaze the Cat: What can you tell us more about Lucina, Emerl? Emerl: Well, Lucina is the daughter of Chrom from the future and has the mark of Naga, known as the Brand of the Exalt, On her left eye. She is a kind and determined princess with a strong sense of justice, Who believes that saving the world is her mission. She loves her father dearly and is always worrying over him. Her sword, The Parallel Falchion was originally thought to be a separate weapon from Chrom's Falchion. But was later revealed to be a version of the same weapon brought back from the future. Robbie Diaz: Whoa, That's just so cool. Yoshi: Yeah, She'd would make a perfect member of Data Squad. Meanwhile, Mephiles the Dark and Nui Harime are continuing their dark purpose. Mephiles the Dark: The time has come, Nui Harime. Nui Harime: Yes, We're going to shroud the world in darkness. Mephiles the Dark: And this time, No one can stop us from ruling the world. At last, Earth was shrouded in Darkness completely. Back at Cyberspace, Robbie and Robin had another vision. Robbie Diaz: Ugh!! Robin Diaz: Ahh!! Blaze the Cat: Robbie, Robin, Are you two alright? Emerl: I think they're visions are starting to act up! In their visions, They can see the Black and Diamond Data Squad Rangers fight along side their teammates. Robbie Diaz: (panting) Blaze the Cat: What do you two see? Robin Diaz: We.... We've seen the Black and Diamond Data Squad Rangers. Emerl: Really, Do you know who they are? Robbie Diaz: Well, We're not actually sure. Blaze the Cat: Be patient, Emerl. The truth will be revealed soon enough. Emerl: (nodded) Back on Earth, Robbie and his team warned all of the Civilians. Robbie Diaz: Everyone, May I have you're attention please. With that said, Robbie finally got their attention. Robbie Diaz: As you all might know, Mephiles the Dark and Nui Harime are raging over our planet in Darkness. With that said, Everyone was shocked. Robbie Diaz: So, for your safety, please head to your housesite until we end this horrible crisis. ???, . Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts